The Massage
by sleipnirfenris
Summary: J/I One shot. A hard day at work and Ianto helps Jack to relax. Spoilers for series 2 ep 8.


TITLE:The Massage

Characters:Jack, Ianto

Pairings:Jack/Ianto

Genre:Romance

DISCLAIMER:I do not own Torchwood and I never ever will. The italics below are not mine either and are taken from the BBC website. This is an email from ianto to Jack. No infringment intended. I just wanted my readers to know the basis of my inspiration. Thank you BBC:D:D:DXDXDXDXDXDXDXD I do not own the italics below.

**THE MASSAGE**

_Funny, I was just thinking 'Why don't those two get a room'... _

_Only kidding. In fact, it's already done. You underestimate me, as ever. Incidentally, I think you could probably do with some R&R yourself. Let me know if you'd like my hands to work their magic, or if you'd just like a massage. _

A slow grin had stretched across Jack's face when he read the E-mail. He had requested Ianto to book Martha for a couple days more in the hotel that she was staying in. They were going to need her. The offer of his hands to do their magic was one too irrisistable to pass up. The softest of touches could illicit the greatest spark of pleasure causing him to jerk and moan. Damn the boy could be a tease when he wanted.

No matter what Jack said he loved it anyway. It had taken a while to coax the Welshman from his shell. He had reason to be shy: Jack was his first. Before now, he had never been with another man. The thought had scared him a little.

8888888888888888888888

Jack was out by the bay, calls reporting a man in tight jeans jumping into the bay had caught his attention: it was where Owen lived.

It was a lovely day. The clouds were covering the sky but the sun shone on the water, the murkiness brightened with a topping of twinkles. In any other circumstances Jack would have liked to come down here to walk, whether to ponder or to drag Ianto away from the Hub for an hour or two. It'd make a nice addition to a date.

Owen surged water on to the deck, no coughing or spluttering as one would have thought. It wasn't necessary for a dead man: Owen didn't breath.

"38 minutes. Took you long enough," Jack said tersely.

"How did you know?" Owen asked slightly confused.

"When someone calls and says a man in tight jeans has jumped into the bay I'm there to see the show,"

Owen hadn't replied, giving him a glare for his trouble of caring.

"How long is this going to go on?" He walked away. it was harsh but necessary as he left Owen considering this alone. He was broken, fragile. The man had to be more careful or he'd break for good. Jack didn't know what he'd do if that happened.

888888888888888888888

He should have paid more attention to Owen. he should have listened to his heart rather than his head. It was telling him something like this would happen, that the man wasn't stable. Owen was acting out but now seemed to find some semblence of peace in Tosh. Jack, had found his in someone else.

Ianto walked into the room and wrapped his arms around Jack after seeing the look adorning his features. That hurt gleam was back in his eye again.

"Am I cruel Ianto?" Jack asked in a whisper.

Ianto squeezed him then pulled back to look him in the eyes. There was a vulnerability about Jack when he did this. It opened ianto's heart to him, calling him, to love, to heal. Jack was just irrisistable.

He brushed a wet strand of hair out of Jack's eyes. "Selfish perhaps. Not cruel Jack,"

Jack shook his head unwilling to believe. "I ripped him from death and was going to plunge him back in. For what? The pretence of getting a code? So Tosh could finally tell him she loved him?"

Ianto kissed Jack softly on the lips. He sighed. "You never intended for him to stay, dead, broken in a world that he can never belong in. You just wanted a goodbye, a goodbye you don't get with so many of us,"

Jack snuggled into Ianto searching for comfort so willingly given. He was tense, the blue shirt, hanging open revealing the toned torso and slightly dark skin. Ianto brushed a hand against his chest causing Jack to shiver.

"Magic, or the massage?" Ianto asked knowing which one Jack would pick.

"Massage," Jack replied surprising him. Although, knowing Jack, it would turn out to be magic too. He had a knack for such things Ianto had yet to figure out. So much about Jack remaine a mystery to him but one thing was clear: he wasn't as untouchable or as difficult to break than he let on. Indeed, Jack was already broken but not shattered. Ianto knew, it would take so much more, to shatter the older man in tiny pieces.

"You get confortable and I'll follow in a minute," he whispered, sending Jack on his way to his snug quarters. Ianto personally, didn't like it down there that much, but the whole room was just Jack, and while with him nothing seemed to be as important or as big.

Jack slipped away, stripped his clothes and laying a towel over his bottom.

"Presumtious much?" Ianto teased when he saw Jack lying there but it became apparent how stressed Jack had been, the muscles taught and knotted. Ianto kissed a trail up Jack's back. "Shhhh," He soothed, kissing away a tear that slipped from his eye. Clearly it had affected his boss more than he ever let on.

Music wafted in the background, curling around the smell of the massage oil. Ianto worked in his shoulders, squeezing the hard muscles, hissings escaping Jack's lips. Ianto smiled when the pain turned into quiet moans of contentment. He rubbed his hands down his back, his long fingers curling around Jack's sides. Touching a sensitive spot, Jack jerked causing Ianto giggle. Jack was smiling.

"Hey there. Thought you dozed off on me," Ianto said dropping a kiss to smooth shoulder blades and the small of his back. With a clever manouver, Jack managed to shift on to his back, wrap his legs around Ianto's waist and pull him close. The kiss was tender, gentle, slow, their tongues meeting hesitantly, whilst gentle caresses soothed their faces and necks. They pulled back breathing heavily, Ianto slightly dazed, let his lips hover above Jack's. Before he knew it Jack was pulling him back in, gently tugging his tie, encouraging his lover to lose the garments he was currently wearing.

"I want you," Jack whispered in his ear his he kissed his jaw line sending fire down his spine.

"You have me," Ianto replied capturing Jack's mouth in a passionate kiss as the settled on ridding the Welshman of his clothes.

_Damn! I was trying to write light hearted fluff. you know. PWP, but it soo hasn't worked. Is it fluffish? I would like to know. _

_Working on the other fics yes but I have a couple of one shots I'm planning on getting up! XD_


End file.
